


Roommates in Quarantine - Spirk

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bonding, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Quarantine, Secret Crush, T'hy'la, Team Bonding, Teasing, boyfriend sweater, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Ship-wide quarantine due to a foreign virus causes Spock and Jim to be assigned as roommates. Which could be fun if not for Spock's secrect crush on his captain. Having to live with Jim, seeing him 24/7 turns out to be kond of torture for the half-Vulcan. But maybe his feelings are not as one-sided as he thinks?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Roommates in Quarantine - Spirk

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote this ship. I really need to get back into it *looks down at the still unfinished Spirk-fanfiction* ... Yeah... XD

Roommates in Quarantine – Spirk

*Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek. No money is made with this, I live off kudos and comments. Enjoy!*

“Spock!”

“Spo-ock!”

“Spoooooooock!”

Finishing his last calculation, the half-Vulcan turned around on his seat and looked over to his best friend.

Ever since Doctor McCoy had announced ship wide quarantine due to the invasion of a foreign disease, everyone had been assigned a roommate so that if one started to show symptoms, the other would take care of them. With an incubation phase up to two weeks, they would spend much time together. Spock suspected that this was also supposed to be some kind of bonding project for the whole crew. Because there would be other ways to keep contact and in case of an infection, the crew member could just be taken care of.

He didn’t mind much though, not that he showed it on the outside. Spock was kinda happy that he got to room with Jim, his best friend. Well, he knew that they were supposed to be more. That they were t’hy’la. He had known from the moment he’d seen those incredibly blue eyes and that pretty smile. But he also knew that he couldn’t ever force Jim into such a relationship. So Spock just stayed close and watched. It was a little bit of self-torture but he was used to that. He was used to suppress his feelings.

That was what Spock had thought at the beginning of the quarantine. Over a month ago. But now, he felt more and more on edge. Because they had developed a routine, he and Jim. They had learned more about the other, spend every single minute together and… it took more and more of his self-control not to give in and just take what his mind and body craved so much. He would love to indulge the little things that Jim had tried to initiate. Like, cuddling when watching a movie. Walking around in comfortable clothes instead of the uniform. He knew that Jim felt rejected even though the blonde tried not to show it. But if Spock did that… then he would lie to Jim. Because it wouldn’t mean the same for him. And when quarantine would be over, it would be even harder to go back to how things were. Living alone again would already be hard for Spock because he had grown used to Jim being there, hearing his little noises when he worked or slept, Jim’s things lying around and them eating meals together. Alone, away from prying eyes of the other crew members in the cafeteria.

“Oi, Spock!”

“What is it, Captain?”, Spock asked and raised an eyebrow when he took in the other’s appearance. Jim wore one of Spock’s shirts. It wasn’t the first time he wore a piece of his clothing but that had been different. Today, Spock knew that the other had done laundry the day before and there was no way Jim could have gotten four sets of uniforms dirty within such a short time. He would have noticed that. And then there was the way Jim sat on his bed, legs crossed and hands hidden in the sleeves of Spock’s shirt, his shiny blonde hair a little messy and his cheeks a little flushed.

“Spo-ock”, Jim whined and glared at him. Spock blinked. This was very unusual. Maybe Jim had gotten sick? But this behavior didn’t match with the symptoms Leonard had told them to watch out for.

“Are you feeling okay, Jim?”, Spock asked, concerned. Worry started to grow inside of him and he made himself focus on that instead of how adorable and _right_ Jim looked in his clothes. 

“No, I’m not, Spock”, the blonde answered. “And that’s all your fault.”

“I don’t understand. Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?”

“No”, Jim said and got up from his bed. “And that’s the point.”

Spock raised his eyebrow again and watched Jim walking over to him, coming closer and staring Spock down.

“Pardon?”

Jim was standing right in front of him now and glared, his arms crossed in front of his chest and Spock was very aware of how the blonde just needed to take another step and he’d stand right in-between his legs. He started to grow nervous.

“Jim?”

“I know you Vulcans have problems with the whole feeling-stuff, but I thought that seven weeks would be enough for you to warm up to me”, Jim said. “I mean, there is no way I have imagined things. But why, Spock, why have you never made a move on me?”

Spock stared and for once he lost control over his facial expression. He could feel his eyes widen and his mouth opening just the tiniest bit. But he couldn’t care less right now. What was Jim saying there? How could he… he didn’t know, did he? If he knew… something, how was _that_ possible? If anything, Spock was discreet.

Jim smirked down at him and took that final step in-between his legs. “You’re wondering how I figured it out? That you like me?”

Spock nodded slowly.

That smirk grew into the beautiful smile Spock secretly loved so much. “Well, I didn’t know for sure until now. I suspected something with how overly protective you grew the longer we know each other and a couple comments here and there… but you just proved my thesis right.”

Ah. In that case…

Spock tried to move his chair backwards but there was no space left until he slammed against his desk.

“I am sorry if my behavior made you uncomfortable, Jim. I will...”, Spock started but got interrupted.

“No, you stupid idiot. You will do nothing except listening to me for once. Because you didn’t make me uncomfortable. You just made me… I don’t know what you made me, but I know that I like you very much and that I don’t want you to keep this longing-from-afar-crap you’ve got going to go on. That’s just… dumb. I really tried to be subtle, but apparently, Vulcans don’t do subtle.”

It clicked inside of Spock’s brain. Those tries to do more things together, to spend their free-time together and the attempts of being… affectionate… those must have been Jim’s tries to show Spock he liked him back and to get him to make a move on him. That is, if he hadn’t misread the situation again. Slowly, Spock reached out and took one of Jim’s sleeve-clad hands into his.

“I am sorry, Jim.”

The blonde captain huffed. “I bet you are. I mean, imagine all the things we could have done during those weeks of quarantine~”

For the first time, Spock did exactly that. He gave in to his imagination and let his mind explore. And the things he saw… well, it was enough to crack the last bit of his resistance. Pulling slightly, he got Jim to stumble and land in his lap. Jim gasped and struggled a little, but when he looked up at Spock, he froze. His blue eyes widened. For a moment, Spock hesitated. Had he hurt Jim? Had he done something wrong? But then that pretty smile was back and strong arms wrapped around Spock’s neck.

“My my, didn’t know you had it in you, Spock”, Jim purred and leaned in slowly.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know yet, T’hy’la”, Spock answered and closed the gab between them, kissing his beloved for the first time. The feeling of their lips uniting was taking his breath away. Jim’s were so soft and plush, fitting against his’ perfectly. They were warm and welcoming. And when their bond woke and settled, the feeling only intensified until neither of them could tell were one started and the other ended. Not that they cared. They were finally one.

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my little piece of word-art here. Feel free to leave a comment or something ^^  
> \- Stay safe!


End file.
